1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an accessory chest that stores and make readily available the attire and finishing attire for dress while having an area for grooming the hair or choice usages, with a roll out doll to pre-dress that should conserve time for any occasion of dress. The design will benefit teens and adults, male or female. Choice items of accessory wear selected may be stored with ease of separate selections until each item is ready to be worn. An armoire or clothes closet is to clothes as this accessory chest is to jewelry variety, eyeglasses/shades, gloves, handbags, toiletries, etc. and more, even extra hair that has a doll valet to fit it on, plus, pre-dress the attire and all other accessorizing items that finishes the dress attire in a one chest location. It should tidy a room, it should make for a spacious area and keep one from searching to find accessorizing items which should conserve time, and be conveniently beneficial. The chest will be for the residential and commercial customer.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
There are other chest that accessorizes certain items, this chest accessorizes items in a neat all-in-one chest with a vastly large selection variety of items that accessorizes to complement your dress-up needs from jewelry to sneakers or whatever completes the accessory dress and stores the items until use. From top to bottom and throughout the chest, that will include having a grooming area, compartments, dividers, bins, hooks, tree hangs, shoe drawers, shelves, pockets, mirrors, etc. and a doll valet that swivels to make both sides available to completely pre-dress most, if not all, of your dressing needs, even including that extra hair. Its design will also feature ease of movement. This accessory chest will hold its own variety of your choice and will be suitable in sizes for your space accommodation and be conveniently a cinch. This attractive accessory chest will be with such versatility that you may convert it to suit your items of choice and with such flexibility that you will be able to place it in any location of your choice. To my knowledge there is no other accessory chest of this size or selection type caliber.